Tsuki no Ai
by Youkai Huntress
Summary: Because there aren't enough S/M fics! What happens when love is too late?
1. Yuujou

Tsuki no Ai

 By Youkai Huntress

Summary: What happens when love is too late? Will Sango find a way to be with the man she loves? 

My name isn't Rumiko Takahashi therefore I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  Don't waste your time suing me, believe me I have nothing worth of taking.

Important 

Thoughts: name + ( )

Dialogues: " "

Yuujou

The amethyst vegetation covered everything, and its perfume dominated all the space. A carpet of multicolored flowers dressed the ground, fragrant and prideful expecting to be seen by a sensitive eye. The breeze flowed slow and warmly, as if the wind were trying to caress whatever it found in its way. However, the beauty of the place was shadowed by the constant silence, the presence of evil contaminating the peace.

The last rays of light iluminated the resting place of five travelers.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

Inquired a little fox demon trying to steal a glance from whatever the girl was sewing. After all, this thing was keeping her attention from him. 

"I'm making a plushie, Shippo."

"Ohh.... A what?."

"It's kind of a doll."

Said Kagome giving her "doll" to the curious child, so he would have a better idea of what she was talking about. Shippo reached for the plushie and started examinating it, his face showed his excitement, as an idea implanted in his head.  

Shippo (She's making it for me, after all, I'm the only one who still has toys.)

"What for?"

He asked with starry eyes, he already knew that the plushie was for him but he wanted her to say it aloud. Let's just say, he smiled at the thought of a jealous hanyou.  

"Well, a friend of mine says that if you sew the plushie without seeing it, it will reveal who's the one you love."

His mouth was as big as a soup bowl, surprise and desillusional were written all over his face. Glaring at the plushie, he decided he didn't like it as much as he did before.

"How is that?"

Asked Sango, who before was just silently watching the conversation. It amazed her that a simple toy would be able to tell something that important. Anyway, the things Kagome brought from her time were unbelievable most of the time.

"The plushie is supposed to take the form of your true love."

"Then, the one you love is deformed."

The two females were startled for the invader's comment. While the owner of the doll blushed, the other woman cursed the timing of the hanyou. She didn't want to discuss heart troubles while he was around, after all, that would give him a weapon next time she commented on his love life. Soon, Kagome got over her surprise and.

"SIT!"

"Inuyasha will never learn how to treat women."

Sango looked at the houshi who had just arrived along with Inuyasha.

"Like if you knew how Houshi-sama…"

He just smiled at her like if he didn't know what she meant by saying that. Meanwhile, the hanyou was already standing again, with a very sore face. Of course he wouldn't tell. 

"If you ask me, the plushie looks like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha whacked Shippo not before looking at Kagome who was blushing. Certainly, the little demon's complaining brought her back to Earth.

"Inuyasha Stop! It was an innocent commentary!"

"You brought this on yourself! Besides, do you think I want to be loved by a wrench!?"

Too bad for the owner of the Tetsusaiga didn't realize the angry glare he was earning from the "wrench".

"Inuyasha SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

After the whole incident, the group except for the angry hanyou and the sleeping fox, were heading to the well.

"Sometimes I can't stand Inuyasha! Why does he have to be so rude? I'm not coming back this time! At least not until he apologizes."

"I promise you Kagome-sama,  we'll annoy him so he has no other option but saying he's sorry."

"I'm sure you will!"

Said Kagome while smiling at the monk. She already knew how they didn't leave the poor hanyou alone whenever she got angry at him. 

Kagome (Anyway he deserves it!)

"Kagome-chan,  I was wondering if you could get me the materials to make a plushie?"

Sango had to turn around in order to face Kagome, who had stopped walking after hearing her request.

Sango (What's wrong with her? Why is she staring at me like if a were an odd bug?)

"Do you want to make one? Are you curious about who's your true love?"

Kagome (This is the perfect chance to get Sango-chan and Miroku together!)

Sango. -No, I'm pretty sure I'm not in love. But it will be entertaining to make one.

Kagome (Poor Miroku, she just said that right in front of him; even if she's lieing he must be hurt though he keeps on smiling)

Kagome looked shocked by Sango's words, and her eyes diverted from Sango to Miroku in an amazing speed, she didn't know how to hide her emotions, because of this, the youkai exterminator was able to read her friend as an open book.  And what she saw made her uncomfortable. Then she turned to see the houshi, who had his eyes closed. When he opened them, his face changed to a perplexed one when he saw her brown eyes glaring in anger at him. 

Sango (Am I disappointed because he didn't  even lost the smile? But why?)  

Kagome (I have never seen such a serious case of denial ever)

"No problem Sango-chan.  I'll bring the necessary stuff with me next time I'll come. See you everyone!"

Said Kagome jumping to the well in an attempt to escape from the rising tension.

Hi minna san! I hope you enjoy reading my story. I'm kind of nervous because this is my first fic ever.

If you find any sort of mistake, please inform me, I'll be more than grateful if you do, because it would help me with my English. Also tell me if you liked the story and any suggestion you may have.

Thanks for reading this long!.

Next Chapter is Better!

By the way for those who wonder the tittle means Friendship. 


	2. Yuuki

I don't own Inuyasha or its characters! Don't sue me because I'm poor and I have nothing to give. Tsuki no Ai 

By Youkai Huntress

Vocabulary: 

Yuuki: Courage

Tsuki: Moon

Mochi: Rice cake

You'll know the rest if you're really an Inuyasha fan  

_Yuuki_

The sky was dressed by a dark blue cape with hundreds of silver-white stars as a pattern.  There was no sound, as if all the spirits had decided to be quiet before the beauty of the firmament. No one was willing to interrupt the not so often seen peace.   

Only two souls walked under the stars, their faces illuminated by the Tsuki in their way back to the village.

The female lift her head up to face the light and let out a sigh.

"There is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that. Do you know the legend of the hare? It says that that the ardent observer will perceive that on the Tsuki there lives a hare."

"Who is constantly preparing mochi? Otousan told me the story when I was a child."

Said the Houshi while smiling warmly at his companion, she turned to see him and then blushed.

"Why do you blush, Sango? There's nothing wrong with looking at the Tsuki to check if the hare is there."

"I don't know" 

"For other person it would have been rare that a determined, strong tempered taij-ya would sigh at the remembrance of a child story, but that's because they don't know your true hidden nature."

"And you know it?"

"I had seen what you have allowed me to. However, there's a lot I don't know about you, Sango-chan. 

Sango (You're no one to talk, Houshi sama.)

She turned to face the Tsuki again and give her back at Miroku.

Her lips started trembling along with the rest of her body, the tears were ready to flow, and the pain invaded her chest leaving little place for air. She could feel how her blood ceased to flow with heat, making her feel as if she was turning into an ice statue. Soon, the night, the Tsuki, the Houshi disappeared leaving their places to the painful memories.

-Flashback-

"Kohaku, what are you doing up when you should be sleeping?"

"Anehue, where is the hare?"

"The hare? Are you talking about the one who lives at the Tsuki?"

"It must have died; because when persons and animals die, you can't see them again. That's why we won't see Okaasan again."

The 10 years old girl walked towards her ototo, she embraced him to offer some console as well as to forget about her own pain. 

"The hare isn't dead. It's just that you don't pay enough attention. It's right there making a delicious moshi."

She said while pointing at the Tsuki, she didn't see the animal but she had to cheer up her ototo, after all her Okaasan before dying made her promise she would look after Kohaku.

"If you go to sleep, I'll ask the hare to give me a moshi for you."

"You can't do that. Can you?"

"Yes, I can. Remember Kohaku that I'm your oneesan and there's nothing I wouldn't or couldn't do for you."

"I believe you, Anehue."

He started heading to his room but stopped.

"Anehue"

"Nani, Kohaku-chan?"

"Promise me that whenever I look for you, I will find you"

"You don't need me to promise that, I'll never leave you"

"Then don't promise it, if you say it I believe you"

With this the boy ran to his room and out of Sango's mind. She was back at the time when she was eighteen, at the time when she had failed at Kohaku. Suddenly, she felt strong arms embracing her, the warm of another body made hers stop shivering. But even if her body quickly forgot about the pain and concentrated in the hold, her mind and heart were still suffering. The injuries of the soul hurt a lot more than those of the body.

"Kohaku…. Why did he take you away from me? Why did he choose us? It isn't just! I promised Okaasan I would look after you… I failed her… More important I failed you…. I couldn't protect you…I didn't have the chance to say goodbye…. To hold you one last time… I lost a part of my heart when I lost you…I miss you so much Oniichan…"

She said it aloud as if finally she has reached her limit. She had to take the pain out; it was a great load to carry on her heart. She felt the tears following their way through her face. As soon as the first tear hit the right hand of her companion, she felt how he held her closer and how he increased the force of the hug.

Her reason started yelling at her to stop this, there she was sharing her deepest pain with the man who groped her rear at least once a day. 

Sango (I have to admit that what it really bothers me is that I don't like to be vulnerable in front of people, not even Houshi-sama. He's right, I keep on hiding myself but you can be so easily and deeply hurt when you left someone really see you. I don't want him or no one to really know me again. I want him to stop holding me though one part of me wishes he would never stop. What am I thinking? I'm confused, like I am always that I with him, when he's not being a pervert.)

" …It's late we should go back."

She escaped from him and started walking with her eyes looking at the ground. She didn't care if he was going to follow her of if she had hurt him by breaking his tender embrace. She had to go away from him, in order to seal her pain and confusion.

"Sango, You didn't fail your brother."

Those words make her turn to see him; his face was serious but full of concern. He looked as if he was hurt but for Sango's surprise, the reason of his suffer weren't her actions but her own pain. However, anger rose again, was he so blind that he couldn't see how she was the one to blame for her brother's misfortune. 

"I did! I had to protect him and look what happened. Naraku is using him as a puppet and all I can do is watch!"

"Don't blame yourself for Naraku's doing. He's the one who deserves to be punished not you. I promise you we'll free your brother."

"Although that won't change the fact that I already lost him and all the people I cared for."

She looked at him with sadden eyes, he stepped towards her and stretched his right hand as if he were going to put it in her shoulder but the hand stopped at mid air, she could see how he frowned at the moment he looked at it, while she was distracted by this, she didn't realize that he have already taken her face with his left hand.

"It takes great strength to deal with loss.  But I assure you Sango you have plenty of it."

"I miss them."

"Be quiet for a minute."

Sango (Houshi-sama) 

They remained silent for what it seemed an eternity to Sango, all her senses were tensed probably for the fault of the Houshi's hand or due to his closeness.

"What did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything."

Replied Sango a little bit impatient, was she supposed to hear something? The houshi already knew they were alone, what was he planning?

"You're wrong, when everything is silent, when there isn't any sound to distract you, it's the time your heart uses to speak to you, and among the whispers of your heart, you will hear the voice of those you hold dear but are away, because their spirit remains in yours eternally."

The taijiya looked at him amazingly surprised by his words, she knew why her heart has chosen this time to vent the pain, because he always knew what to say to ease her sorrow, also because when he talked like that, all the problems seemed to go away, even if it was just for a minute.

"Arigato, Houshi-sama"

"Stop crying, there's no one as beautiful as you when you're smiling"

She blushed but looked into his eyes, he did just the same, the Tsuki light the scene, and the stars were brighter. 

Sango (His eyes had to be indigo, so they could eclipse the sky with just staring at me)         

For a second, Sango thought the destiny was at last smiling at her. Until.. 

She felt an inquiring hand on her behind.

Sango went walking angry leaving an unconscious Miroku in the ground.

"Oyasumi Nasai, Houshi-sama" 

Even if she wanted to be angry with him, she was smiling even if the reason behind that smile was unknown to her.

Hope you like this chapter!

Inform me of any mistake you find at youkai_huntress@yahoo.com.mx This way you'd be helping me to improve my English. 

Thanks for reading my story! And remember S/M Forever and Ever!

More chapters to come!   


	3. Heiwa

If I owned Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango would be the starring couple so it's obvious I don't.  
  
Tsuki no Ai  
  
By Youkai Huntress  
  
Heiwa  
  
"WHY IS TAKING KAGOME SO LONG? WHY ISN'T SHE HERE YET?!"  
  
"If you miss her that much Inuyasha, you should go and get her."  
  
Sango used all her strength to not laugh at the blushing Inuyasha who was walking in circles around the well, while they waited for Kagome to appear.  
  
"I don't miss her I just want to find the shards before THIS CENTURY IS OVER!" "Sure Inuyasha."  
  
He looked angry at her, it seemed as if everyone in the group had picked "Annoy the Hanyou" as their favorite pastime.  
  
"See who's talking! At least I don't stay chatting with her until midnight." "What is that supposed to mean?...You were spying on us!"  
  
Sango blushed when she understood the hanyou's remark. However, the boy realized his mistake when the taijiya grabbed her Hiraikotsu with the intention to teach him to respect her privacy.  
  
"Konichi Wa!"  
  
Kagome finally emerged from the well; she blinked when she found her girlfriend ready to beat Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, finally, you arrived! I'll go and tell the others."  
  
With this Inuyasha ran away from the infuriated female.  
  
Inuyasha (Why the females of the group are more violent than the males? I'll never know)  
  
"Hey, I wasn't done with you!" "What did he do now?" "Nothing important." "Really?" "Just that yesterday after you left, I had a conversation with Houshi-sama and he was spying on us." "I don't know from who he picked that nasty habit. There are people who can't respect others' privacy. Don't worry, I'm going to tell him that is impolite to listen to personal discussions."  
  
Said Kagome while laughing nervously. The older girl just stared at her, even walked a few steps away from her.  
  
Sango (Sometimes Kagome-chan is scary)  
  
"By the way, here I have the materials you asked for." "Arigato Kagome-chan!"  
  
The sun shone through the branches of the trees illuminating the path of the Inuyasha-tachi, who have started one of their long travels in order to find the shards.  
  
"Haven't you sense a shard yet, Kagome?"  
  
"If I had I would have already told you, after all I have a biology test next week." "We've been walking for 5 hours. Can't we take a rest?"  
  
Said Shippo, although he wasn't tired because he hadn't walked not even one meter, the matter was that he was bored. No big, horrible monsters have attacked them, no damsel in distress or a human asking for help, not even candies because Kagome had forgotten them.  
  
"I vote for that!"  
  
Yelled a happy Kagome, she was as bored as Shippo, besides she had to find out what Miroku and Sango talked the other night.  
  
"We don't have time to rest!" "Inuyasha, we're a team. Moreover, we're friends. Let's make this fair, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, do you want to take a rest?" "Fine for me."  
  
After saying that the taijiya turned to see Miroku who was looking in all directions.  
  
"I can't believe you're already looking for women!"  
  
Sango said while glaring at the houshi, who used one of his innocent smiles causing her to blush.  
  
"That settles it! I'm sorry Inuyasha but this time you can't say it wasn't fair!"  
  
Inuyasha dedicated a death glare for the entire group, especially Kagome. Just when he was going to give her a speech about how they really didn't have time to rest, she interrupted him.  
  
"Be a good boy and I'll give you a little surprise."  
  
The Houshi put on his lecherous grin and opened his mouth.  
  
"Don't, we don't want to know what is going on your dirty mind Houshi-sama"  
  
The demon exterminator said while putting her hand in his mouth to shut him up.  
  
"FOR YOUR INFORMATION I WAS TALKING ABOUT RAMEN!"  
  
An angry Kagome screamed causing the birds of the forest to fly in fear. Meanwhile Inuyasha just stood there trying to hide his own blush.  
  
Since the discussion was over, the group chose a small clearing to rest.  
  
Kagome sat apart from everyone to work in her plushie, when she thought that nobody was looking, she brought her work at the level of her eyes and focused all her attention in its features.  
  
Kagome (Shippo is right, it really looks like Inuyasha.)  
  
"Can we go NOW?"  
  
The plushie went flying but Inuyasha caught him, a part of his mind told him that the "doll" really looked like him. He blushed at the thought of being the love of Kagome's life but the yelling of the girl brought him back to Earth.  
  
"Ahh! You scared me! Inuyasha. Haven't you heard about what RESPECT is? Give me my plushie back!  
  
She took the doll away from Inuyasha while blushing, if he didn't want to be loved by her, then she didn't want him to realize that the plushie actually looked like him. She let out a sigh and a little bit more calmed said.  
  
"Before going we have to find Miroku-sama." "Knowing him, it's for sure he has gone off to find women." " I don't know lately he has been taking off too often. Even when we are in places where normal women wouldn't even dare to enter."  
  
Sango made that observation despite herself, she was surprised by the words she had just said. It was unusual for her to voice out that easily something that have been worrying her for one month now.  
  
Sango (I was so distracted with my sewing that I didn't realize I was saying that. Or maybe it's just that I have learn to confide in them)  
  
"Do you think there is something wrong?"  
  
The taijiya remained in silence, her heart was changing so fast or maybe it had been changing so slowly that she hadn't noticed until now. She cared for Kagome, for Shippo, even for the stubborn of Inuyasha, after all they were her friends and probably all she have left. But there was one problem, she just couldn't place what she felt for the houshi or why she was so worried about him.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, if something were troubling him, he'd tell us because we're his friends."  
  
Said Kagome trying to reassure her friend, she had long guessed the demon exterminator had a special bond with Miroku. Now, she was really curious about what they talked last night.  
  
Sango (I'm not so sure he would tell us if something were bothering him)  
  
She thought as she clinched her own plushie.  
  
"I'll go looking for him!"  
  
She disappeared in the trees without expecting any reply from her friends. Kagome smiled at her gone companion, but soon turned to face the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha. Sango told me you were spying on them last night."  
  
Although the hanyou was surprised, he fought to keep his cool.  
  
"I have more interesting things to do than spying on them." " But you did, didn't you?" " What if I did?"  
  
Kagome's sweet face changed into a scary one, causing Inuyasha to gulp in fear to be sat.  
  
"Tell me everything!"  
  
Inuyasha fell anime style. Unfortunately for him Shippo didn't look to where he was running and stepped on him. Of course, the hanyou started chasing after the poor fox. Kagome sighed, as it seemed she wasn't going to receive an answer soon.  
  
Thanks for reading so far!  
  
Special thanks to Nikkou-chan for informing me about the mistake I did in chapter 2. Ototo is the nickname Sango used to call Kohaku. My most deeply apologize to all the readers; I promise I'll check with more detail the Japanese words I use.  
  
Thanks to Zephor & Kitai Matsuro for their kind words! ^_^  
  
As the chapters feel free to report any mistake at youkai_huntress@yahoo.com.mx. Also tell me if you like the story.  
  
Remember that S/M rule!  
  
By the way Heiwa means Peace. 


	4. Himitsu

If I owned Inuyasha, Sango would be the star! But she's not because I'm not the owner. ;_;  
  
Tsuki no Ai  
  
By Youkai Huntress  
  
Himitsu  
  
The taijiya was starting to feel nervous. She had been looking for the houshi for almost an hour and there was no sign of him.  
  
Sango (Where are you Houshi-sama?)  
  
She stared at the great number of trees that were in front of her, it seemed as if they had decided to block her way and not let her get close to the houshi.  
  
(He's so close and so far, all at the same time. I know I have a great trouble at opening to people but he doesn't make it easier for me, one minute he's giving me everything, the next time he's enamorating another girl. We push each other apart as much as we struggle to get close. I feel like if there is always something that separate us. The only difference is that this time are the trees who are doing it.)  
  
She stopped thinking about it, after all, there was nothing she could do, at least not now, her duty and principal interest was to bring peace to the soul of her Ototo. No time could be wasted on thinking about her relationship with that houshi. So the demon huntress continued wandering in expectance to hear or see him. Her patience was wearing off and the landscape was starting to get repetitive.  
  
(Maybe he was attacked by a youkai and needs help.)  
  
Her heart started beating fast at the thought of Miroku being hurt. If that was the case, she neeeded to find him soon. She put all her concentration on her surroundings hoping to locate anything that leaded her to the houshi. Her effort was rewarded as she picked up the sound of giggling.  
  
(Who am I kidding? It's for sure he's been flirting all this time while I get all worried about him. He's so going to regret it when I found him)  
  
She directed her steps to where she supposed the playboy and his victim were. Her blood boiled and she felt how anger took hold on her as she approached. Whatever the houshi was saying, it really made the girl happy. When she was a few steps away, she prepared hiraikotsu for another round with the lecherous monk.  
  
She tiptoed to where the "happy couple" was ready to hit Miroku with all her strength, but stopped as soon as they turned to see her and she saw that actually the man wasn't the one she believed. The unknown persons just stared at her like if she was crazy, after all, How often do you see a woman carrying a giant boomerang ready to strike you while you're in the middle of a date?.  
  
"Gomen Nasai"  
  
Sango whispered and ran as fast as she could, not even once she turned her face back in fear of seeing the couple again.  
  
(I had just made a fool of myself. This kind of accident wouldn't happen to me if Houshi-sama weren't a pervert. Now I am really going to give you the beating of your life!)  
  
Suddenly she spotted his staff, it looked like if he was laying against a tree.  
  
"Houshi-sama!"  
  
As soon as she called his name, she heard some branches be broken and the sound of steps. She hurried to the place where she believed the monk was, to find it empty.  
  
Sango (Is he running away from me? What did you do this time Houshi-sama, that you don't want me to find you?)  
  
He should know her better, there was no way she would stop there wondering what happened. So she ran towards the direction where the houshi had disappeared. She didn't stop running until he finally give up and remained in one place. She approached carefully, so he wouldn't have no time to react and start the chasing again. There he was laying in a tree as if he had been there the whole time. Her mind told her to confront him immediately but to let his own lies trap him.  
  
"Houshi-sama, there you are! I've been looking for you all over the forest. Didn't you hear I was calling your name? Why didn't you answer me back?" "Sorry, Sango I was concentrated on my meditation."  
  
Sango (He's sweating, not to mention the fact I sensed him moving whenever I got close. I sincerely doubt he can actually meditate while being chased by me)  
  
"What is happening?" "What do you mean Sango?"  
  
Sango (He doesn't want to tell me. Even if I'm angry at him I shouldn't not force him to tell me but..)  
  
She sat near him but her eyes were fixed in the horizon. Her hands were playing one with the other due to her anxiety. After all what could be so bad that the houshi didn't trust in her as to confess it.  
  
"I think there's something bothering you but I also think you won't tell me what it is. So all I can do is to let you know that if you need anything you can count on me."  
  
His eyes darkened for a minute then he smiled as he always did.  
  
"You don't know how much I appreciate your words, Sango-chan."  
  
His hand was ready and waiting for the daily gropping her but this time before he touched her, she grasped his hand. He made the motion to recover his hand but this time she didn't let go off it.  
  
"I don't understand" "What is it that you don't understand, Sango? "You.Sometimes you say or do things that are stunning, that make me think and feel that I'm someone special to you. .then you ruin the moment by trying to touch me. However even that makes me think you like me, in your own wear way of course.But you rather to ask women you have never seen before to bear your child than asking me." "Do you want me to ask you?"  
  
He looked at her with a lecherous grin, the grin she hated so much because it separated her from the real houshi.  
  
"I NEVER SAID THAT!.. I'm just curious."  
  
The grin remained in his face and his hand was now holding her hand tightly.  
  
Sango (Your wrong if you think I'm going to wait for you to grope me. If you don't want tp explain then don't)  
  
She stood up angry and started walking back to the clearing, if he wanted to act like that well, he would have to look for another woman who wished to be the second plate.  
  
"The reason why I have never asked you.it's because since the first instant I saw you, I knew it would be so easy to fall in love with you."  
  
Sango opened her eyes, for some odd reason she couldn't close her mouth, the beating of her heart stopped for a second then started working ten times above the normal. Her brain ordered her legs to turn around but they wouldn't listen.  
  
"That's why I can't be with you, that's why you can't be the mother of my child.Because I can't allow myself to love you. Not when this curse is still on my hand."  
  
Her breathing fastened, her mind was shocked by his words, she felt like if she were seeing the scene from far away, she wished she were. Her body couldn't respond to any of her orders. It was one of those strange moments when the taijiya felt defenseless.  
  
"I don't want to cause pain to you..A few moments of happiness, that is all I could give you, it wouldn't be enough to make it up for an entire life of pain and fear, because even when you would get over my death, you still would have to face the one of your child."  
  
". or to me, I have spent all my life wondering what would my future be if the void sucks me in. I have detached myself from several things but if I acted upon my feelings, I know there wouldn't be any comfort to ease my pain. It would become impossible to accept death. I don't want to act as a hopeless loser who fights against every second just to spend more time with you."  
  
"If I don't ask you Sango, is for yours and my own sake."  
  
She thought her soul couldn't feel more pain of what she already have, his words proved her wrong. She felt sad for him, now she knew what the smile hid and she felt sorry for her, even if she couldn't tell why. She was crying but in silence, as if her tears had already resigned to lose the houshi to that cruel destiny.  
  
"Then why do you keep on asking other women?"  
  
Sango (Give me a reason to be angry, I don't want to feel sorry for me, keep my mind off your pain by angering me, I know it's selfish but I can bear to lose another person for who I care, not again)  
  
"I have a duty to my family and I can't turn my back on it. I have two options, defeat Naraku by myself or leave a heir to carry my mission on." "Are you saying you're just doing it for your family, not because you're interested in them?" "I won't lie to you, I do find them attractive and beautiful .but I don't like them not even a half as much as I like you."  
  
Sango (Why is my heart so happy about the fact that I'm more special to him than the other women? My reason keeps on telling me that I shouldn't feel pleased for that.)  
  
"Have you decided to act on your feelings or why are you confessing me this?" "Don't get me wrong Sango-chan, my mind hasn't changed not even one little bit. I just told you this because you needed to know it, or you wouldn't have asked in the first place." "What now?" "Just pretend this conversation never happened, forget about this hour, keep it on the deepest part of your soul and just bring it back the day WE defeat Naraku, since when that day arrives, I will no longer have a reason to not give you my soul."  
  
While saying this his hand caressed his cheek, she wondered how long he had been standing in front of her, she didn't even notice when he moved from his former spot.  
  
"But." "There's nothing else we can do, Sango-chan. A few moments ago you wondered what I felt for you; in addition to your doubts about me, you don't even know what your feelings for me are."  
  
Sango (How can he know me so well? Why do I feel sometimes that I don't know him at all?)  
  
"I assume the rest of the group sent you for me, didn't they Sango?. We should return to where they are.  
  
He started walking not without checking Sango was following him, what she did after looking at the sky, as if it held the answer she was looking for.  
  
Thanks for reading so far.  
  
I hope you liked it! If you did please inform me at youkai_huntress@yahoo.com.mx Also if you found a mistake, please report it to me.  
  
Himitsu means secret  
  
Domo Arigato! 


	5. Shinjitsu

By this time you already know I don't own Inuyasha ;_;

Tsuki no Ai

By Youkai Huntress

_Shinjitsu_

" I'll go looking for them! I don't care what you say!"

"Don't interrupt them Inuyasha! If you dare to take another step I will SIT you!"

Miroku appeared in front of them.  He was looking back to Sango but as if he didn't want her to notice it.  Both of them have serious faces; the taij-ya wouldn't even look at her friends.

"Finally you're here! What were you doing back there?"

Inuyasha looked at them, but they still have a serious face, the hanyou made a funny face of surprise and staid quiet. He knew there was something wrong when they both sat apart of each other.

"Inuyasha, What is wrong with them?"

Kagome whispered to him obviously worried about the houshi and the demon exterminator. While one sat and closed his eyes as if he were in deep meditation, the other sat at the other extreme of the camp, working on her plushie as if there were no tomorrow.  

"How am I supposed to know it?"

"I have an idea. Why don't we take a break? We could stay here for the rest of the day, and enjoy ourselves for a little change. Anyway I don't feel any Shikon Shard."

"What the hell? We can't do that!"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha by his hair and whispered to him.

"I don't think that traveling with them like that would be good idea!"

"There's only one little problem, TODAY THERE'S NEW TSUKI!"

Answered an angry but resigned Inuyasha. He knew there was no way he was going to win the argument. Besides deep in his mind, he was also worried about his companions' behavior.

After dinner was served, Miroku excused himself saying he needed to be alone to meditate. Sango looked at him trying to not call his attention. It thrilled her why he kept on leaving like that.  

"Sango-chan, what happened in the woods?"

It seemed nothing would go the way the taij-ya have expected this day, she had hoped Kagome wouldn't ask her about what the houshi and she talked. She couldn't tell her or she would get overexcited, after all, Sango had already discovered that her friend had the wear idea of getting Miroku and her together. Not to mention that his feelings had already caused enough pain to the guy as to make them public.     

"Nothing Kagome-chan"

"I'm here for you, you know it, right?"

She turned to see Kagome; the girl had a worried look on her face. 

Sango (Even if I can't tell her, I could really use a friend's advice this time)

She let out a sigh before saying. Her voice was trapped in her throat as if it had decided that being mute was better for the time being. This was one of those times when she hated her own shyness.  

"Kagome wait…. How can you tell if you're in love?"

The girl from the future was surprised to hear this; maybe Sango was finally realizing she had feelings for the houshi. She could already imagine the wedding.

" Well, I supposed is about wanting to be with that person no matter what, to accept his faults and cherish his qualities. You also want the person to be happy even if it's not with you. –Stealing glances from Inuyasha- But I think is different for every person."

Sango sighed. (What happened there, should I forget it?)

(But I don't want to..)

Shippo decided that after all the plushies could be used to play, so he went where the two dolls laid and started examining the one which belonged to Sango.

"Sango, why do your doll has a hole on the right hand?"

Sango looked at the inquiring kitsune, then walked towards him and took the doll as he offered it to her.  She hadn't paid attention to the hole but it did exist. She passed her hand through it as if it she could make it a whole again just by touching it. 

"Probably I wasn't careful enough and it got ripped, Shippo"

The kid was now looking upset, he took the plushie again and give a pitiful look to it. Afterward he returned it to its rightful owner just to go playing with the other plushie. But before leaving Sango's side he said. 

"I thought you have put it there for another reason."

Sango looked stunned by his words then looked sad at the doll. She couldn't help to compare the plushie's hole to the houshi's curse. Life was ironic, the feature that made the identity of the plushie obvious to everyone, was the one Miroku worked harder to erase.

Sango (It does look like him, isn't it?  How do I feel about you?…  

You're handsome that's for sure, I would even say you're the most charming man I've ever met, specially when you take off the lecherous smiling mask. I like you and I can't deny it. I mean that would explain why I get jealous whenever you flirt with other girls. Because I do get jealous even if I will never accept it.

To team up with you, it's so natural, as if we have been doing it for our whole lives. I cannot think of a better battle companion than you. Together I know we have the power to defeat any enemy. We protect each other; in some battles your protection was what saved me from a certain death. And I've always been there to help you, not because I have to, but because I cannot stand to see you hurt.

You know me better than anyone and I realize that is not easy. You have the right words to make me smile or to make feel special. There are some of things you've said to me, that I adore. They make me happy even if a month has passed from when they were spoken.

I can allow myself to be vulnerable in front of you because you'll never hurt me.   

I feel lonely if you're gone, even if I'm with the others. .. You've come to be a beloved friend to me. Even if Naraku hadn't slaughtered my past, you'd still be my best friend.  

But I don't really know you; I wonder what kind of person you are behind the mask. You've only let me see a little of the man you really are. How can I love a mystery? How can I be certain that I love the real you and not an image of you made up by me? 

And the constant danger of the kazaana. Death has been your companion even before I was born. How could you have space in your mind for me when she's constantly there?  

I'm confused….

 I don't know what lies in my heart for you and I don't want know it. Damn houshi! I don't want to lose someone I care for, not again)

"Is our destiny to be together Miroku? Or is just a dream to ease our solitude? I really need to talk to you" 

Thanks for reading!

Anything you wish to say to the authoress, send it to youkai_huntress@yahoo.com.mx 

I want to thank DEeYaN, Kaylana, Kitai Matsuru, Trident, Peace and Love for their kind words and the advices they have given me. I hope I have improved in those details you mentioned and that you keep on reading. 

Good Luck minna–san!

S/M Forever! (And Even More)

What Shinjitsu means is Truth.


	6. Eien

My heart breaks apart for saying this "Inuyasha or its characters don't belong to me"  

Tsuki no Ai

By Youkai Huntress

_Eien_

Sango stood up quickly and looked for Miroku with the eyes. She had decided to talk to him; it would be the only way to calm her. But the houshi wasn't at the camp.

"Where is Miroku?"

Shippo replied with an "Ehh?" then he only saw how a pink with green shadow passed by and stood next to Kagome. 

"C'mon Inuyasha all I want to do is to brush your hair!

"Kagome-chan, do you know where is Miroku?"

"SANGO! I didn't see you. I think he went meditating"

" Probably he saw a woman and decided to follow her."

Sango just glared at Inuyasha while the other girl gave him the "keep your mouth shut" look.

"C'mon, It doesn't take a genius to figure it out!"

Inuyasha decided to keep quiet after the glare he earned from Sango; after all he could swear that look was worth of the most malevolent youkai. Without mentioning that Kagome hit him with the comb. 

"Don't pay any attention to him, Sango.  He's cranky because he's human!

Sango glared at him for the last time before turning to the forest and sighing  (I can't leave them alone or they would be defenseless if a youkai attacked)

"Did she really call him Miroku?"

Said a delightful Kagome while thinking in what she would wear for the wedding, then giggled some more when she thought what she would make Inuyasha wear.

Meanwhile deep in the forest, Miroku was leaning against a tree, with sweat falling from his forehead.

"When it grows it's so damn painful. Someone would think that after one month of feeling this I would have got used to it by now" 

He looked at his right hand at the same time he wished it belonged to another person. He had made the same wish every day of his life but it seemed as if the Universe wasn't willing to give him that.

"I'm afraid it's time to look at the face of my long time companion.  What a short life I had!"

He chuckled while holding his arm. He didn't know from where the laughing came but neither could he stop it. 

"I didn't even defeated Naraku."

He chuckled some more, thinking in all those battles when he was so sure they would defeat Naraku, and for one reason or other, it ended as the others, in failure. All the times he believed he had Naraku in his hands; he escaped as if he were made of sand.  The daily torture of believing he'd get rid of the kazaana just to see how the plan failed and being defeated. He could picture the mocking smile on Naraku's lips. 

"Neither did I get a heir."

He laughed at the remembrance of all the women who thought he was joking or the ones who felt offended, without forgetting those who actually accepted but that he hadn't wanted because they weren't Sango.

"Not to mention the fact that I'm losing Sango along with my life"

His smile disappeared at the time this thought sank in his heart. The source of his last chuckles came from frustration for the unjust of the situation, that's what it really bothered him of the other reasons, that it wasn't fair. But being without Sango was beyond unfair.  

His thoughts were interrupted as he growled in pain, the torture of the Kazaana growing though the sacred beads sealed it. The kind of ache just two humans beside him knew, and none of them had defeated it. Not a very optimistic truth, obviously it left little space for any hope.

He couldn't describe how the pain felt, the closest portrayal it would be "empty" though, even that word couldn't help to explain why he hoped death would arrive soon.

The pain stopped for a minute so he laid his hand in the ground. 

He had planned this would be a peaceful moment but it wasn't. There was so much he left behind undone. However, what it worried him was not the fact he didn't fulfill his tasks but that he would have to leave Sango behind.

Why did destiny keep on playing with his heart? Even as a child he had had death as his eternal company, due to this he decided he wouldn't love anyone, to not hurt them or him. Just when he had learned how to do so, when he no longer cursed the path he'd follow; she appeared in his life. She who looked more gorgeous than a goddess and acted more forceful than a tigress, but that inside had the same craving he had for affection and understanding. Thanks to her arrival, he found himself hating his hand and the fate he was destined to. 

Even if it was wrong to say it, after all he was a houshi, Kami had a cruel sense of humor.

Suddenly, something called his attention to the cursed hand. 

"Kirara"

Kirara was licking his hand; he smiled and started petting her. He accepted the little comfort the kitten could offer.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to make it easier for me? You have to leave soon; I don't want you to follow the same path as me…. That would really make your owner unhappy…. My death seems so close and I'm losing my Sango. Forget that, she was never mine and I was never hers…. If I had the chance Sango, if I had a future, I would kiss you as no one in this world could, I would love you with my body, my mind, my soul; I'd fight for your love and I would never stop until you were mine … but I can't… and that's the real curse.

"An unbearable sadness occupies my soul now that I'll lose you, especially when I think I didn't get you to understand what you mean to me. You never realized the real extent of the love you imprinted on my senses and my soul. You never figured out how vital you were for me, thanks to you I was able to know what being alive means. I wonder if you imagine how many nights I spent awake longing for being by your side. You don't know how strong my wish to be with you is."

"Neither did you know that my greatest sorrow came from the fact that I was losing you little by little, so slowly. Losing you to the time and to other persons. You'll never find out that my greatest fear is that the wind erases my image from your memory."

"Love, the cruel feeling that made my soul cried in silence, so no one would hear it.  Love! I hate that word.  I wish it would go far away from me as fast as it came."

He had to stop because the pain retuned ten times worse. Even if he didn't want to scare the fire cat, he screamed as loud as his throat allowed him.

He was surprised as he saw Kirara looked worried instead of scared.

**"**Go to Sango.Make sure she finds someone special, and make sure that the one who will take the place I longed for, loves her as much as a man is capable of doing it. He has to make her as happy as she made me, even more…It's time you go to your lovely owner… act as if there was nothing wrong… as I did my whole life."

Kirara gave him one last look before leaving. He smiled at the fire cat, as loyal as her owner. But he didn't want anyone else to share his future. 

"Go.. I'll stay here dreaming about her… the dream that now it will never end… I will never see her again but in my soul she'll still be mine."

With that the cat left, the houshi prayed that for the first time in his life something went as he had planned it and that the kitten wouldn't return with her owner.

Sango (Why hasn't Houshi-sama returned? He should be back by now, I even sent Kirara to look for him) 

Suddenly her senses warned her about the presence of a youkai. She made a serious face and stood up. She used her arm to wake Inuyasha up; after all, if she used her voice she would alert the creature. Kami knew that if she could avoid fighting right now, she would.  

"There is a youkai, isn't it?"

Said Inuyasha while looking how Sango was reading her hiraikotsu.

The youkai made itself visible, they already knew how amusing Naraku found creating horrible beasts but this was too much. The beast had six legs as if it were an insect, the body resembled a reptile but the head was human and to complete the look, the tail of a serpent.

The youkai started attacking but instead of focusing on the taij-ya or the owner of the Tetsusaiga, he directed all his fury towards Kagome and the little demon she was holding.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's attack was successful and damaged the menacing leg that was ready to cut Kagome in a half. But that didn't stop the monster, which just decided to end with the nuisance a.k.a. Sango, so he could carry on with the mission of Naraku-sama.

Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga but to not avail because without its transformation it was impossible to cut through the rough skin of the youkai.  Quickly the creature got rid of the hanyou by hitting him with its tail.

"INUYASHA!"  

"DON'T COME NEAR KAGOME! LET SANGO AND I HANDLE THIS!"

Sango was about to recover her hiraikotsu but she was surprised by the youkai when it snatched her weapon from her using its tongue.

Sango (Where are you, Houshi-sama?) 

After thinking this, she drew her katana ready to show the youkai why it shouldn't take what belonged to her. 

"That's the presence of a monster, in the CAMP!" 

Miroku exclaimed, as he stood up and started staggering towards the battlefield.

Sango neared the youkai and aimed with her sword at the youkai's tongue. Meanwhile Inuyasha used the distraction to stick the Tetsusaiga in the creature's chest.

The falling beast let go off the Hiraikotsu, but Inuyasha's hit wasn't strong enough to kill the youkai.

"My Hiraikotsu is broken!"

"Why did it have to attack now? KAGOME, SHIPPO LEAVE!

Said the hanyou while he tried to avoid one of the youkai's legs that threaten with slashing him.

Suddenly, Kirara who had just appeared, tried to scratch the body of the beast, she even succeeded in cutting one of its legs, unfortunately Naraku has more than one surprise under his sleeve. The blood of the creature had a powerful toxin, which was capable of poisoning with the simple fact of touching it.

Since she was poisoned Kirara transformed back to her normal self, so Sango hurried to her side.

"Kirara!"

The monster saw this as the perfect opportunity because the taij-ya focused on her pet instead of reading the enemy's moves. Just when the beast was ready to attack her.

"SANGO! JUMP!

The demon exterminator did as she was told and with that save her life. She turned to her savior recognizing the man she had been waiting for the whole night.

"Houshi-sama"

She looked relief, now she knew they could defeat the youkai. But her security changed into doubts as soon as she heard this.

"Inuyasha take Kagome-sama and Sango with you and get away from here!"

"What are you going to do, bonzou?!"

"DON'T BE STUBBORN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE AND LEAVE!"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku but went to where Kagome was. Without saying anything, he took Kagome's hand and put Shippo in his shoulder.

"Inuyasha"

Said a blushing Kagome; she couldn't help to fight the emotion she felt for the simple fact that he was holding her hand. 

"I..I..did it….I can't carry you in my back if I'm human, it would slow us down"

"Can you leave the ROMANCE for another time? Don't you see the ugly youkai looking at us?!"

Shippo yelled, as the youkai was getting impatient by the way the entire group was ignoring him. While Inuyasha and Kagome talked, Sango stared at the houshi trying to guess what he planned to do. When their eyes met, her worries just got bigger. Something was definitely wrong.  

"Houshi-sama"

"Go Sango I promise I'll be OK."

Sango (I have a bad feeling about this.. I will give Kirara to Kagome-chan and return to help Houshi-sama)

She started running as fast as her legs allowed her to, she didn't care about the branches scratching her body or the fact that she didn't breathe until she reunited with the rest of the group. 

"Sango-chan, are you OK?"

"Take –breath- care –breathe- of Kirara"

With that, she was gone again. She wasn't going to leave him alone; she would be by his side even if it meant death.

"Sango-chan! We have to follow her"

"Damn it, Sango! Kagome, you stay here with Shippo. I'll go after her"

Kagome held Shippo closer to her. (Kami protect them)

Miroku unsealed his kazaana, which was bigger than ever. The houshi could feel the fear running through his column. 

 "My comfort comes from the fact that I'm taking you to hell with me, demon!"

Sango was a few meters away from the battlefield but she could see everything. (The kazaana! It has grown! Oh no! That's what you've been hiding from me!)

"MIROKU!"

The kazaana sucked the youkai with no effort but when Miroku was trying to seal it, it swallowed the beads, now the kazaana was too strong to be contained.

Sango (It's too late to seal the kazaana!)

The Kazaana kept on growing, most of the trees and the vegetation of the battlefield had disappeared.  The great amount of things the kazaana was ingesting caused the monk a lot of pain.

"MIROKU!"

Sango was running towards him, she knew that she would be sucked too but her reason couldn't convince her heart and body to stop running.

Miroku was focused on the bigger kazaana, finally he was in front of his worst fear, the assassin of his Otousan, had finally come for him. He would never see his friends or Sango again. He had to admit that Naraku had defeated him.

"MIROKU!"

Inuyasha pinned Sango to the ground, the mortal wind was a few centimeters from them. 

Inuyasha (If this keeps like this we're going to be sucked by the kazaana) 

"MIROKU!"

The fact that her life was in danger didn't matter; she just wanted the nightmare to stop. She was screaming his name and crying, she couldn't do another thing. 

Then she felt the wind, the wind that was ready to take her to him but not in a nice manner.  Through the annoying sound the kazaana did, the houshi heard those familiar cries, he heard the voice he worshiped calling his name. He turned his eyes to see how the hair of the woman he loved was being caressed by the mortal wind. 

He had already given his life to the kazaana but he wasn't going to sacrifice Sango's.

Miroku used all of his strength to put his hand in front of his face, he knew that by doing this, he would just leave this world sooner but those few seconds he gave up to, Inuyasha could use them to save the female. 

The hanyou did as Miroku planned and taking the crying Sango, he went away. He missed his demoniac strength due to the resistance Sango put. When she kicked him in the eye, he let got off her. She returned running to where Miroku was just to see how the wind had formed a cage around him. She saw his face but he didn't see hers, his eyes remained tightly shut while the current of air scratched his clothes and face.

Suddenly, the cage turned into a tornado, now she couldn't even see him, she started running again just to be stopped by Inuyasha.

She saw how the tornado after whirling for a minute disappeared and with it, Miroku.

"MIROKU!"

I hope you won't hate me after this chapter.

Keep on reading! This is not over yet! (In fact it's far from over) Don't worry after all "Love Conquers All"

And now the "Must-Have" part of any fic, the part where Jaken is bashed!

Miroku: If any of you, young beautiful readers, want to bear my child, please contact me at youkai_huntess@yahoo.com.mx.  Just specify how old you are and if you carry any giant weapon with you. ^_^ 

Youkai_Huntress: Miroku…. MY E-MAIL IS NOT FOR THAT! Besides I found out about that chain letter that ended with  "You must bear my child within 24 hours or you'll have bad luck (and with bad I mean Jaken's kind of luck) for the rest of your life" 

Miroku: But authoress-sama. Just think in how many girls will respond to it. I mean who wants to have a life like Jaken?

Youkai_Huntress: You're right people prefers death before being Jaken, but I'm still telling Sango on you.

Miroku: o_o Life was so short! 

Something you want to tell the authoress? Find her at youkai_huntess@yahoo.com.mx  

Domo Arigato for reading my fic! 

Eien means Eternity


	7. Namida Tear

Tsuki no Ai

By Youkai Huntress

How many times do I have to say that Inuyasha is not mine?

Namida

Sango woke up sweaty feeling anxious for an unknown reason to her….

 She recognized she was in Kaede's hut. Her house for a long time, but she didn't know why she didn't feel home anymore. Her mind was a mess, she couldn't think clearly, it was as if in there was locked a memory she was willing to forget. Her body was sore but she didn't know why, she just looked at how it was trembling, as if it knew the tragedy her reason hid from her. And her chest hurt as if it were filled with cutting glass.

In that instant, the door opened and Kagome entered along with the morning breeze, as soon as it touched her skin, Sango's face changed. In that moment she remembered why she hated the wind. But it couldn't be true, it had been a nightmare, it had to be a nightmare. 

"Obyo Sango-chan. Did you sleep well?"

" Where is him?"

Kagome looked at the floor, she had offered herself to be the first to talk to Sango, now she thought it would have been better for her to let Kaede-san to be the one to enter as the old woman had suggested.

"Where is him? Where is Houshi-sama? Where is Miroku?"

The younger girl raised her eyes in order to see Sango's. She found just what she had expected, pain, but she also found blankness. Kagome hugged the taijiya.  Her friend needed her, and she swear upon her soul that she would help her to find something or someone to fill those eyes.

"You don't know how sorry I am, Sango-chan."

The younger girl felt uneasy because the taijiya gently pushed her away, the exterminator's eyes fixed on the floor as if she didn't dare to look at her.

 Kagome (Sango has never been the most open person when the it comes about  her feelings. No, she wouldn't let them show that easily especially when they are so deep.)  

"Could you leave me alone Kagome, please?"

She just nodded and walked out of the hut, with a really depressed face. Even if she didn't wish to do so, the way Sango asked her made her felt unwelcome, as if the taijiya thought of her as an unwanted witness to her pain.  Anyway it'd be better to respect her wishes and leave without arguing, anything but causing the exterminator disgust in these circumstances.

Inuyasha looked at the Kagome, her eyes showing the sadness and sorry that invaded her heart.  

"She wants to be alone. I agreed because I felt it was the best for her in this moment "

"Damn Naraku!"

Exclaimed Inuyasha while clinching his right fist in anger. She noticed somehow he felt responsible for the loss of the group. Kagome would wait until they were more calmed to tell him there was nothing he could have done to save the monk. Then she turned her eyes to the little demon; Shippo had a sad face but he wasn't crying. This calmed her because she didn't know how it would disturb Sango to hear another person crying.

"Shippo, Inuyasha, remember we have to be strong for Sango, she's going to need all of our support. If we feel bad for Miroku's death, just imagine how she feels… It breaks my heart just thinking how it would feel to lose the one you love."

She said all these while looking at Inuyasha. After pronouncing those words aloud, she touched her chest to feel how her heart beat faster, all because of the thought of losing him. Suddenly Kagome noticed that the hanyou was looking at her with that strange emotion she had seen lots of times but that so far she couldn't define. She stopped exchanging glances with him as soon as her mind told her to focus on how to help Sango; she could wonder later about the meaning of Inuyasha's look.  

Inuyasha (I have to defeat Naraku as soon as possible, for Kagome's sake I have, I will.   And I promise you, Miroku that when I find Naraku he'll pay, I'll get revenge for you)

The hanyou face changed to a more serious one while thinking that.

One Week Later

Kagome and Inuyasha were whispering on one corner, in Kaede's hut.

"I think Sango-chan is feeling better, she even insisted on cooking dinner for us. Remember Inuyasha, we have to cheer her up, so comment on her food and say nice things to her."

The dinner was quite peaceful, with Kagome leading the conversation. For one hour it was as if nothing had happened. After the entire group was finished eating.

"Sango, Your food is tastier than Kagome's!"

Said a very satisfied Inuyasha, while looking at the taijiya. The pass days she hadn't been the same woman, she wouldn't look anyone at the eye, in addition to the fact that she was always facing the ground; also the slightest breeze paralyzed her. 

But this day she acted as her normal self. Inuyasha smiled at the thought of hunting for the Shikon shards again. He had grown tired of being in the village without having anything to do, besides it was very probable that all Sango needed to be completely fine was to return to the routine. 

-Whack!-

"What is your problem Kagome!? Are you nuts? First you say, be nice to Sango and now you hit me for doing so."

"I feel sleepy"

Not a second passed after Shippo said that and he had already fallen asleep next to Inuyasha. It was as if all of his energy had been drawn from him. 

"Now that you say it, I'm also feeling so tired!"

Said Kagome while she fell asleep in Inuyasha, who looked surprised at the sleeping female. He was going to reach put for her when he realized that…

"What the heck is going on? Why is everyone falling asleep? .. Wait a minute! I can't move my body!"

"That's the poison making effect. I added it to the rice."

"What? What are you saying Sango?!"

"Don't worry, it isn't dangerous. By tomorrow you and the others will be back to normal."

While the dialogue was taking place, Sango took her already fixed hiraikotsu and put it in its usual place on her back, and then she started inspecting her katana. It was obvious that she was getting ready for a battle. 

"Sango, I want to revenge Miroku's death as much as you do, but going alone to face Naraku is suicide!"

"What would you do if Naraku killed Kagome? Would you sit here and wait? Inuyasha, I'm sure nothing or no one would stop you from going after him."

She looked at him despising every word he just said. Her eyes weren't as empty as they were the day she lost him. But the hanyou wasn't so sure about if that was good because now they were filled with anger. And he knew very well that resentment as much as it can help you winning; it can also be the reason behind your downfall 

"Sango if you face him by yourself, it's more than obvious that you'll lose your life."

"Naraku killed my family and friends, he trapped the soul of my dear Ototo and now he took.. He took Houshi-sama away from me. I have lost almost all the persons I cared for, that's why life holds no interest for me. I'm just the shadow of what I was.  The only thing that keeps me going is to destroy Naraku."

She headed to the door, nothing would make her change her mind; she had already decided her path. She would defeat Naraku or die trying it. The exterminator wasn't going to allow him to take another beloved being from her.  He had already done it three times; she was going to make sure there wouldn't be a fourth one…

"Miroku wouldn't have wanted you to lose your life like that."

She turned her head and looked at Inuyasha. She also saw the sleeping Kagome in his lap and by his side the little fox. One part of her yelled that this was the last time she would see them and that made her incredible sad. There she was leaving her friends, leaving the persons who had been the closest to a family for her since she had lost the real one but she had already decided the path she'd follow, and they weren't included in it. 

She wished that she would see them again but she wasn't so sure if it'd be possible. The coin had already been tossed and her destiny decided.

"Too bad for me Houshi-sama is not here to convince me… Take good care of  Kagome-chan and Shippo … Goodbye Inuyasha."

And with that she left. Kirara looked quickly at the three before running after her owner. Inuyasha couldn't help to think that would be the last time he'd talk to the taijiya. He was glad the others were unconscious; in that way they wouldn't see how his face betrayed him, showing all the worry and sadness he felt. He had lost two companions, two friends in just one week.

The moon enlightened her path bringing painful memories of the houshi. All the happy moments she had passed with him flashed in her mind, before they had been a source of strength and hope, right now they were a cruel torture.

"I don't have a place where to lay flowers for you, I don't have a place where to say my prays for you.  I'm not even sure if you'd hear them. There's nothing to remember you were actually here."

She bent down to drink water from the river at the side of the lane. After the water's disturbance ended she was saluted by her own image. She had changed since he has departed, as if the pass days had been years. There was no similarity with the smiling girl she was when the Houshi said the right words. Or the girl dominated by jealousy whenever he flirted with other women. They were lively in their own way. Not like the image of the river; her face wasn't the definition of alive, it wouldn't even be close to. She looked as a ghost would do.  That's how her life was after his departure, the ghostly image of what once it had been. 

"You know, I'm wrong, there is something to revoke your presence in this world, not a heir as you may have wanted but it must be enough, because there is nothing but that. And that thing is myself.  

You were the friend I never thought I would ever have. To be true to myself, I must say that if Naraku wouldn't have messed our lives up, you'd have been more than a friend. After all that Naraku did to me, I was so afraid of losing that I decided not to love again. I didn't want to cry again.  

But here I am crying over you.

You don't have a grave save for my heart and my memory. 

However, as you may know I cannot let pain blind me, I need to be strong to be able to fight our enemy. 

In this moment I have shed the last tear, and with it you're gone.  This is the way it must be, even if it is unfair.  You've let such emptiness in me that it feels like if my soul had fallen asleep.

If I survive the oncoming battle, if I don't lose my life… Who knows maybe one day I'll feel again.   But I doubt if after you, there will be someone who knows how to awake my asleep soul.

That's all I can offer you, my dearest friend.   Wherever you are now, don't forget about me…. "

She continued walking, if she was going to face Naraku she couldn't waste more time being sorry about the houshi's death. Now his mission was hers and she vowed she'd accomplish even if it meant death.

Unsuspected by her, two threatening eyes were watching her every step.  

"That's an interesting  young girl. I'm sure she would gladly accept my assistance"

And with that the owner of those eyes followed the oblivious taijiya through the forest.

I'm EVIL! Who's after our poor Sango-chan? Is it Naraku? Is it a new enemy? Is it a girl scout selling cookies? You'll have to read next chapter to know it.

I want to thank all the people who have rewied; I appreciate your kind words and your useful advices. Remember S/M Forever and Ever!

If you Review, I'll give you, your own Fluffy for your enjoyment. If you don't like Sesshy,  you can get Inuyasha  (But I warn you, if you have Inuyasha, you'll be bothered by annoying ex-girlfriend made of clay and very probably you'll have to fight Kagome too) ^_^   

If you don't Review, not only will the evil curse of Jaken's luck fall upon you, but I'll also send you a Jaken instead of Sesshy or Inuyasha, just imagine the annoying ugly thing following you to school Ô_Ô 

We're so close to the really good part, so stay around and keep on reading.

By the way  THANKS FOR READING!. 


	8. Author's Note

I'm really sorry for not updating any sooner but since I'm finishing high school, I have had lots of work to not mention annoying tests.

But now I'm on vacations so wait for weekly updates and new stories. 

Besides to make it up for the pass weeks, I'm giving you 3 chapters in this week.

Thanks for your understanding.

Youkai Huntress


	9. Marebito

Tsuki no Ai

By Youkai Huntress

Marebito

The taijiya was walking all alone through the forest, the first rough point of her mission was how she would find Naraku, even when she was with the others it seemed impossible; now that she was by herself it'd probably be more difficult. 

She knew it was dangerous to walk through the forest during the night but if she didn't take the risk, the others would be able to find her so easily, and right now she didn't feel like being a part of a team. She needed to do this by herself. 

Well, not completely by herself because Kirara would be there to help her. She bent down to pick the kitten up.  Kirara had always been there to help her and to ease her fears, ever since her mother departed from this world. When she was a girl she used to think her mother had sent the fire cat to be her friend, it made her felt better to believe her mother was looking after her. In her first fights, part of her security came from that belief.  The other part came from her self-trust. She believed in her abilities and her strength. 

But there had passed so many long months since she stopped having faith on that childish conviction that involved her mother, she lost that fraction of her innocence the day her family was taken from her so violently. And if that wasn't worse enough, her self-trust was crumbling.

When her faith leaded her to meet her newfound friends, she forced herself to believe in the power they had when they were together. Before the kazaana she had already got to the point where she would put her life on the hands of her friends, and that her friends would rely on her. Not only that, she trusted in herself as she has never done it; and when she dare to doubt, the houshi was there to make her believe.

But it had turned out exactly the same. She had lost a beloved person and with him, the faith in destiny, in her friends, and most of all, in herself. 

That her emotions were chaos was Naraku's fault, but if she defeated him, things would be OK again.  Or at least she wanted to believe so.

"Are you lost, little one?"

Sango turned as fast as she could to face the owner of the creepy voice, her hand had already grasped her Hiraikotsu. But when she face the source of the sound, her surprise couldn't be hidden, she was in front of an old woman. 

Sango (An old woman in a forest like this one, there must be something really wrong with her. The best would be to be alert in case she tries anything)

"Did I scare you? I'm so sorry"

The taijiya just looked at the stranger, her eyes told the exterminator that there was nothing abnormal with the other female. The long white hair was loose, her face kept the grace of her former years, but the way she smirked sent shivers through Sango's spine making her look at other things.  The elderly lady was dressed in a not very luxurious kimono though, its pattern really caught Sango's eyes, as if the one who had sewed to the rope had made an exactly copy of the genuine sky. She thought that in any minute the stars and the moon in the kimono would start glowing as the real ones.

"It's a beautiful kimono, isn't it? Although I'm sure it'd look more lovely in someone like you, Sango"

"How can you know my name? Who are you?"

"Poor Sango, poor scared little girl. Such a strong spirit, yet so full of fear.  I can see through your eyes, your heart is willing to close itself from life. But it has its reasons, isn't it?. It started closing since the day your family was murdered in front of your eyes.  Am I wrong? We both know, I'm not. 

How unfair! One of the greatest exterminators doomed to live a cursed destiny marked by loss and pain. As if everything you feel love for,  were predestined to be taken from you. Don't you agree?.  If you don't we can always ask the ghosts of your village.

Why to show any love? Even better, why to dare to love? It'll be less painful to ignore the feeling, to force it to be silent. You really believed that, right? So afraid of living, of feeling, of losing. But it didn't work. Even if you didn't show what you felt for the houshi, he was taken from you.

Your fate claims for the sacrifice of all you love."

Sango's breathing fastened as she heard what the old lady said. She wondered if it was truth, it made logic when she thought it but she couldn't accept it. That would mean that any chance of happiness would be out of reach. But what disturbed her the most, was that it may have been her love what killed them.  

Soon all her confusion was replaced by anger, anger against the one who dare to speak aloud the words she had never wanted to hear. Words that made the exterminator feel afraid and hurt. She had to silent the woman or youkai, she no longer care what the female was.   

The speed of Hiraikotsu was incredible, it'd probably cut any being in two halves. Only a few people could have avoided and unfortunately for Sango, the lady in front of her was one of them.

She grabbed the hiraikotsu with her right hand then she threw it behind her with a strength rarely seen. Sango knew that to recover her weapon she would have to pass the woman, and her intuition told her that would be suicide. She needed time to think in a strategy, very likely the woman's speed would be as just as great as her strength, but for the exterminator the fact that her combatant seemed to know her very well was far more dangerous than her physical attributes.

"We're getting a little bit irritated, don't we? You shouldn't be angry with me. I just voiced your greatest fear, I never say I believe it's truth. Besides I'm here to give you a present. You, my lucky girl should be thankful"

"Thankful? About what? Who are you? Are you a Naraku's servant?"

"Me? The servant of a madman with a crazy obsession for baboon pelts. I'm truly offended, I feel tented to give my present to another person. Then again you really need it"  

To resort to her katana would be just as risky as trying to kick the woman, Sango told herself. Her only way out was using her poison powder, in order to be successful she'd have to surprise the female, that wouldn't be easy, she required something or someone to distract her opponent. The exterminator looked at the ground and saw Kirara, she had to keep her cool and not show the sudden wave of relief. The kitten could offer the distraction she needed.

"I'd not use the poison if I were you, the only one likely to be affected it'd be you. Where you're going, you won't need Kirara. Don't worry I'll look after her until you get back"

And with this the old woman went down on her knees and extended her right hand as ordering the kitten to come to her. Sango couldn't hide the surprise when she saw the fire cat making for the other female. She yelled the cat's name to not result. Well, if this was the night she would die, she would die as a fighter and not as coward.

She jumped and thrown one of her poison bombs at the same time she put her mask on. Then she drew her katana ready to slice her enemy. Through the cloud the poison formed she saw the figure of the old woman. She started running full speed, it was her only option though it would probably be a suicidal attack.

But  when she was getting near her adversary, she felt as if all of her strength left her body, she fell on her knees no longer being able to stand. 

Sango (This cannot be the poison's effect, it couldn't have affected me so soon because I've been wearing my mask. This is her doing)

"You're right, my dear child now don't fight back and go to sleep"

Her last thought read by her enemy, the woman wouldn't even give her privacy in her last moment. But Sango didn't hear that, her world had turned into shadows already.     

What happened to Sango? Keep on reading to find out.

Please sent your opinions and suggestions.

And thanks to all the persons who had read it, I really appreciate your kind words and your advices.

By the way marebito means: Sore wa himitsu desu/That's a secret. (Keep on reading and you'll find out what it means)


	10. Bouken Adventure

Here is the other chapter I promised.

Bouken

"Where am I?"

Sango shivered not for being cold but for being in the place where she was. Her eyes were useless, since she was surrounded by darkness. The frustration that came for not being able to examine the landscape made her breathing quickened, all she saw were shadows, she had not a clue of where she was, or how it was this location. The only thing she knew was that she was all alone.

She stretched her arms in front of her in an attempt to know where she was going. Her steps were small, each time she laid a foot on the ground she did it carefully as expecting to fall in any minute, her hearing sense didn't help at all, there was no sound to be used as a guide. Her nose couldn't perceive any perfume. 

There was nothing, and that scared her to an extreme she didn't believe it was possible.

"Am I dead?"

She dare to say it aloud, expecting for an answer that never came. To not see, smell, or hear anything, left her defenseless and she had never liked to be vulnerable. 

"This is not the way I have decided to die, I need to finish Naraku… I can't be dead….I haven't achieved my goals…. Don't you hear me?….. Anyone….I can't be dead…."

"The only reason to be alive is to destroy a monster….If that's the case you don't deserve living"

Sango turned to all directions trying to spot the source of the mysterious voice. It wasn't the voice of the woman in the forest or any voice she had heard before. 

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"It doesn't matter where I am. What matters is where you are and why you are there."

"What do you mean with that? Get out from wherever you are!"

"The shadows can be deceived, they don't let you see what you need"

"Stop talking in riddles!"

The exterminator was getting tired of this little annoying voice whose owner didn't have the courage to show itself. She tried to locate the source of the sound, but it was impossible, it was as if the voice came from every place. 

Sango (Great! I'm losing my mind)

"Answer me, am I dead? Am I in the other world?"

"There are more than one way to be dead"

"I don't get you"

"Is it your body the one who's dead or is it your soul? If it's only one of them, are you really dead? And how long have you been dead?"

"Why can't you speak as a normal person would do? Explain where I am and who you are!" 

She hoped the voice would answer her questions or at least keep her in company, no sure why she would have appreciated that.

"I had never had problems dealing with solitude, Why is it so heavy now? I mean I didn't think it was a problem. When I was alone I could think of my family. I also thought about my brother.

"About retrieving him? If you dare to lie, I'll leave you alone again"

"Of course I thought of recovering him"

"I assume you'd like to be alone in here"

"What is that supposed to mean?  Of course I thought of recovering him! I wanted him to be safe!

"I never doubted you cared about his well-being. I know how much you love him but I didn't ask you that, what I inquired was if you really believed you could retrieve your brother. I'm wondering if you really thought that Kohaku would be back to his normal self after all what happened, after all the pain Naraku caused him. Besides he had already lost his life, wasn't that struggling with an unavoidable faith? His path through this world was over as unjust as you may see it. He'd be in peace if Naraku hadn't disturbed the process. And you knew it Sango, all this time you had known that Kohaku does no longer belongs to the world of the living"

"I….I …Why are you doing this to me? Am I part of your little sick joke? Well, I'm tired of playing it. Go, look for another one to torture!"

And with that she started running not caring to where she was doing it. All she needed to do was to get away from that voice. 

She ran through the darkness, it was as if the place didn't have limits, as it would go on and on until the end of times. Soon her legs gave up and she fell to the floor. How had her life turned so horrible in just a year? She yearned for her former life where she had Kohaku and her family. Life was less hectic. All her pain was Naraku's fault. He took her happiness and that's why she wanted him dead by her own hands.

Suddenly a light passed by so quickly that Sango didn't notice it. Then another and another light until a group of them where already lightening the girl. By this moment she turned to see them, for one minute she thought the were fireflies but how could these insects being in here? Even with the light they offered, darkness still dominated the place but the exterminator couldn't help but to be a little bit relieved.

Soon she'd regret to leave her defense down for being marveled by the insects' light.

The exterminator didn't feel the hit until she was already laying in the ground. She turned to see who had hit her but saw nothing. Almost immediately she felt how someone kicked her in the back. 

She drew her katana ready to slice her enemy, now this would be a real test since she didn't know what she was fighting. She attempted to take her Hiraikotsu but remembered that the woman in the forest had had the gesture of  sending her here without it. The best would be to keep the katana in front of her, so if her enemy attacked, he'd cut himself and that would indicate her where her attacker was. The other option was to focus and try to catch him by the sound of his steps.

In any case Sango prayed that neither could he see.

Her breath stopped as soon as she felt the skin of her right leg being scratched by what it felt as 4 knives. That would mean that her enemy had some kind of claws. 

Well, at least that little information would be useful, she had to opt for plan B.

The exterminator tried to focus all of her attention, but the sound of metal against metal distracted her, her opponent had tried a front attack and found her katana waiting form him.

Without moving she quickly readied her sword to attack her rival as soon as he tried to attack her for the back. If she was right, the aggressor wasn't smart at all, until now he had tried very predictable strikes that is she could see, she'd have avoided them without a great deal of effort. So, if he found resistance in the front and no confrontation in the back, he'd try to get to her in that way.  Secondly, he couldn't see any better than her, because he wouldn't have tried a front attack since she was expecting him with her katana.

When she heard a growl, she used all of her strength to push her katana through her enemy. This was her chance, she'd not die not until her revenge was accomplished. She had chosen to fight and more importantly to win.

She turned to see how the fireflies now illuminated the corpse of what would have been a demon. He was deformed as she had never seen, its three eyes were at different levels. What should have been his nose was only a piece of skin hanging in his face, as if someone had bitten it. His mouth was more raised in the right than in the left, and his green long tongue stuck out while saliva and strange violet liquid fell from his mouth. His naked body resembled that of a skeleton. He stretched his left arm to her as if trying to take her with him.

Fortunately for the exterminator, her katana had hit him right in the middle of the chest. He went down while looking at her. Sango sighed and turned her face until something called her attention.

The little fireflies surrounded the corpse and starting eating it. After their banquet they flew around Sango, who watched the insects. The only source of light, a potential killer. She'd have to be more than careful.

"Sango?"

Her heart almost stopped, her breath quickened as never, her mouth and eyes opened as wide as they could, her mind stopped thinking, and her chest felt as it were about to explode, in addition to the fact that all of her body seemed to lack of strength in this right moment.

She turned and whispered,

"Houshi-sama?"       

Wow! I'm sure you didn't see that coming. So many questions, Who's the woman of the forest? Whose voice is the one from the beginning? Where is Sango? And What is Miroku doing there?  

As you can see I'm a dangerous writer who likes the plot twists. So keep on reading to find out what I have in store for our favorite exterminator and our beloved monk.

Thanks for reading so far! I want to thank all who had read and reviewed. I appreciate your kind words and your suggestions.

I'm very interested in hearing from you!


End file.
